


Heat

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [20]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, I mean lots, Knot, M/M, a/b/o au, baby talk, heat - Freeform, just lots and lots of sex, you're gonna be tired of sex by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Wren goes into heat for the first time and the boys have to deal with it.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett - Relationship, Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Heat

I came out from a shower to hear cackling in the bedroom. Narrowing my eyes, hand holding my towel up, I went to investigate. In the bedroom, sitting in their underwear while rolling a ball as hard as they could at each other’s junk. “Should I ask?” 

Link and Rhett didn’t even look up as they shook their heads before Rhett nailed Link on a hard one. “Oh gosh!” Link screamed as Rhett cackled. The other Alpha held himself as he howled, pulling his legs in to guard himself further as Rhett rolled onto his back to kick his legs in the air with glee. 

“You know, kids are gonna be out of the question entirely if ya’ll keep doing that,” I said with a sigh as I moved between them to grab clothes. 

“It’s okay, we have animals,” Rhett said as he sat up, still giggling a bit as he caught his breath.

“Besides, how are we gonna have kids if you’re sterile?” Link asked as he kept the ball, hiding it behind his back. 

“You could always do a surrogate,” I said, pulling underwear and a tank top out before moving to sit on the bed and put on lotion. 

“We,” Rhett said. “We could do a surrogate. You’re not coping out on us with being a parent.”

“Damn it,” I said, snapping my fingers and Link snorted. “You foiled my plan.”

“Not sure we’d wanna do a surrogate. The thought’s nice, but I would much rather have a baby with you than someone else,” Link said, turning to kiss my leg. “We’re kinda old though for having babies. Rhett’s turning 43 this year and I’ll be 42.”

“And I’ll be 24,” I said with a snort. “Not like we’re gonna have a giant family anyways. Rhett’s still adjusting to having a cat in the house.”

“It’s not natural,” Rhett said. “That thing is sweet and nice to you two, but to me it’s a demon spawn.”

“Merle doesn’t even do anything but sit in the window and chirp,” I laughed.

We had recently adopted a very large, fluffy cat that I had found in town. He’d been sitting outside the feed store and was the sweetest thing ever. I only had to call him over once and he came running. Link didn’t like it, but was quick to say yes when I already had the cat in my arms and was taking him inside the feed store to get food for him. Rhett however, didn’t seem to understand that Merle, as Link named him, didn’t do anything. The big guy just laid in the window sill and sun bathed while occasionally moving to lay with Peggy, who for her part, was all too happy to just have someone small enough to cuddle with. They were the best of friends after a week and wouldn’t go anywhere without the other. 

I thought it was the most precious thing ever, but Rhett didn’t like it. He wouldn’t even touch Merle, not even when the cat would jump into his lap and lay there purring. Rhett would just wiggle a bit and yell at me or Link to come get our demon. We didn’t even have a litter box to clean because Merel just went outside with Peggy. He was easily the best cat ever and it was just as funny that Rhett seemed to think that he was some sort of villain out to get him. 

“You’re the biggest whiner,” I said with a snort as I pulled on my tank top and underwear. With the summer months coming, it was getting warmer and while the boys seemed to have this affinity to always be cool and comfortable, I was just plain hot. 

“Says the lady that got mad at me for cuddling her because my breath was too hot,” Rhett said with a snicker.

“I’m a very warmblooded person, shut up,” I said, running my fingers through Link’s hair as he rested his head against my leg as I sat on the bed. “I can’t help it when you two get super warm when sleeping.”

“It’s not even that hot,” Rhett said. “It’s maybe, MAYBE, almost 70 degrees now.”

“Yeah, and that’s hot to me,” I said, letting Link move to sit between my legs. My hands moved from his head to his neck and shoulders to massage without him asking. It was just an instinct to do that for them and they for me. “So shush it and quit playing your game of whatever it is before you end up breaking your dicks.”

“It’s called nut ball and it’ll take a lot more than that to break our dicks,” Link said with a chuckle. 

“I don’t wanna test that theory so no,” I said. “I’m gonna go let the children out before locking up. Put that damn ball up or it’s going up someone's ass.” I gave them both a look before going down stairs to let Peggy and Merle out. They were going outside more frequently which meant they didn’t take long to go to the bathroom. While they were out, I did a double check of the windows and back door, making sure they were all locked or left partially open in a place that was hard to reach from the outside. 

As I finished up, I swore that I was going to have a hot flash. Why did my body decide to do that? Was I hitting menopause? Probably with my luck. Ignoring it, I let the animals back in before locking up the front door before heading back up stairs. I wanted to lay in bed with the boys and watch tv, but it was almost uncomfortable to be smooshed between them. Going to my usual spot in bed, I laid down on top of the covers to get comfortable before Rhett and Link joined me. It was the usual cuddling and touching, soft kisses here and there as we lounged about. Our room was much cooler than down stairs due to it having two windows that didn’t have direct sunlight and we could keep them fully open at night because they were on the second floor. 

As night fell, the air cooled, but didn’t help me at all. It was frustrating as I began to toss and turn to try to find a cool place to lay. “I’m gonna try sleeping in my room,” I said as I stood up. 

“You okay, Sweetheart?” Rhett asked, reaching out to grab my hand to keep me from leaving just yet. 

“Just really friggen hot,” I said with a sigh. 

“You don’t feel sick, do you?” Link asked as he sat up.

“Not sick, just hot. Like it’s too hot in here,” I said. 

“Alright, well let us know if you need anything,” Rhett said, letting me go. It was time for bed anyways, so I gave them both a good night kiss before going to my own room. I opened the window and put a fan on me before flopping onto my bed. On top of the covers I was finally able to get some relief. I’d always been pretty warm blooded, so this wasn’t exactly a new thing to me, especially in the warmer months.

But I had to ask if this was supposed to be normal? The longer the night went on, the hotter I got and the more restless I got. My thighs were clenching and pressing together as I kept stretching, trying to tire myself out to sleep, but it didn’t help. Deciding maybe just getting myself off would do the trick, release those endorphins of pleasure, I slid my hand under my underwear to touch myself. My other hand went under my tank top to toy with a nipple while I pictured various positions and fantasies with the boys. It wasn’t working though, if anything making me more frustrated because I needed more. 

My own hands weren’t satisfying the growing need between my legs. I needed Rhett and/or Link. Whimpering softly, I pulled my underwear down and off along with my tank top, wondering if they were still awake. I was willing to take turns or even suck them off, but I NEEDED them, badly. Slick was already starting to smear over the tops of my thighs as I slid back the covers off of Rhett. I straddled him, kissing and nipping his chest and neck to wake him up. There was no way I could just take what I wanted because I wanted him buried inside me and filling me up. 

“Sweetheart?” Rhett said, sleep filling his voice. I groaned as I pressed my naked chest to his, grinding against him to soak his boxers. “Fuck.” It was moments before his hands were on my hips, but he didn’t do what I wanted. Instead of pulling me closer, he pushed me away. 

“No, please,” I whimpered as I tried to kiss him. Rhett turned his head as he rolled up, cursing before slapping at Link. “Alpha, please.”

“Shit,” Rhett groaned as he stayed hovering over me. “Link, wake up.”

“Hm-wha?” Link said, turning as Rhett pinned me down to keep me from rubbing on him. “What’s goin’ on? What’s dat smell?” 

“Wren went into heat,” Rhett growled, his body shaking as he held back from doing what we all wanted him to do. “What do we do?”

“Fuck me,” I moaned, trying to arch up. All I wanted was one of them pounding into me and making me scream as I came. Over and over. “Please, Rhett. I need you,” I whined. Looking to Link, I could see him more clearly as he sat up and turned on the bedroom lap. “Link, Sir, please,” I begged as I began to ache and squirm harder. “Please!”

“Fuck,” Link said as he stood up and rummaged through the nightstand. “I got a few condoms left. I’ll run to the store in the morning.” None of us were prepared for this, but that didn’t matter to me right then. I had one thing on my mind and it was getting knotted. 

“Rhett, baby, please. I need your cock inside me,” I groaned, arching my body as best I could, trying to coax him into it. “I’m so fucking wet for you and I need you. Please, fuck,” I sobbed.

“Here,” Link said as he handed a wrapped condom to Rhett. Taking a chance, Rhett took it before pulling back to push his underwear off as Link did the same. I pushed up, letting Rhett pull his condom on his already hard cock as I instantly was on Link. Kissing and moaning as he held me back a bit, knowing Rhett would slide in quickly, I couldn’t get enough of him as he began to grope my breasts and keep me occupied as Rhett got ready.

“Come’re, Sweetheart,” Rhett said, pulling me away from Link to line himself up with me. I whimpered at the loss, but gasped as he pushed into me. Shaking and shivering it was like we were having sex for the first time. He filled me up so completely and fully that I almost came right then. “It’s okay, I gotcha,” he hummed, pressing kisses to my hot skin as he began to work his hips. For as much as he wanted to take it slow, I was not having it. 

“Harder,” I moaned as he slowly worked himself in and out of me from behind. On my hands and knees, I was able to push my hips back to meet Rhett’s. 

“Just trying to be careful,” Rhett said as he kept a firm hold on my hips. As demanding as I was, he was still in control. “Easy.”

“Fuck me, please,” I moaned loudly. “I need you pounding me so hard I won’t walk straight for a week.”

“Careful what you wish for Darlin’,” Link said with a soft chuckle. I couldn’t answer with a snarky remark like I usually would because Rhett began to jack hammer into me. Crying out, I felt my eyes go cross from the pleasure and the ache being soothed. 

It was nonsense and noises falling from my lips as Rhett rammed into me over and over. His hand came down across my ass a few times, making me mewl and shake harder. 

“You like that? You like how Daddy pounds that wet pussy?” Rhett asked as he leaned over me, nipping and licking at my neck. 

“Yes,” I sobbed. “I like Daddy’s cock pounding me.”

“Good girl,” Rhett growled into my ear as he kept the harsh pace up. “I’m gonna cum so hard inside you. Gonna fill this rubber up and hope it won’t bust. God, you’re so gorgeous when you’re desperate like this.”

Taking everything he was giving me, I whimpered and whined as I felt my orgasm coming on quick. Begging with sloppy words and need, I pushed back hard as my body latched onto Rhett to knot. He was right behind me and as much as I was used to him just cumming inside me, the lack of that had me sobbing. I was already loosening up, not having Rhett cum in me was just stoking the fire and as soon as he pulled out, I was crawling to Link who helped me onto his lap. 

“Easy girl,” Link groaned. He laid on his side of the bed as he held his cock and guided me onto it. My eyes fluttered shut as he bottomed out in me. Sitting still, I took a few deep breaths before I began to rock my hips. His hands helped me to keep me from going too fast or hard. “You gotta take it slow, Darlin’. This is gonna last a while and we’re gonna have to wear you out.” I whined, but then gasped as Rhett came behind me, pressing kisses to my shoulders and back.

“Oh fuck,” I groaned as he also grabbed my hands to hold them and pin them to me. I had no control as Link began to lift me and rock his hips. We’d never used a condom before and it felt so alien and strange as I rode him. 

“That’s it,” Link moaned as I helped move myself at the speed he wanted. It was slow and barely gave me what I needed, but Rhett at least took the edge off. “Just relax and let Daddy and Sir give you what you need.” The longer he took in just having me barely moving, the stronger the urge to struggle and grind became. 

“Please,” I moaned, throwing my head back against Rhett’s chest. “I need more.” 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Rhett said, shushing me as they kept a firm hold on me. “We gotcha, Sweetheart.” The longer they held it out, the more it began to feel like it was all running together. True to his word, Link and Rhett wore me out after another round between the two of them. I was finally able to pass out before the sun rose and slept for several hours before I woke up again.

The need hadn’t been met and I was starting to ache again. Rhett and Link were gone, probably doing chores, but I couldn’t get over that need that had me near tears. Grabbing a robe, I pulled it on before going down stairs on shaky legs. Slick was already forming as I looked to see them outside. Unable to go much further, I sat in Rhett’s recliner to catch my breath. I tried to close my eyes to sleep, but it was starting to become painful.

None too soon, Rhett came in to find me a mess in his chair. 

“Oh Sweetheart,” he said softly as he rushed over to me. “What are you doing down here? You should be upstairs resting.” Scooping me up, he easily took me back upstairs to the bed. 

“Woke up and you were gone,” I said before whimpering as he laid me down. I clutched my middle, my body demanding I knot soon. “Hurts,” I whined. 

“I know, baby. Link went to get supplies for you, he’ll be back soon and we can help,” Rhett said as he stroked my hair from my sweaty face. 

“No, need you now,” I groaned, reaching for him. The scent I released was to draw him closer, to get him inside me and knot me. “Please!” I sobbed as a wave of pain crashed through me. My pleading and the scent as well as me shoving my robe off drew him in. He crawled on top of me, crashing our lips together as my hands went to his pants. It took just moments before I shoved them and his underwear down to stroke his cock. Another few moments and he was inside me. 

I groaned in pleasure and relief as the pain began to subside as he started to thrust. My hands were all over him as we began to fuck. He’d grown his hair and beard back out, giving me something to weave my fingers into as he slammed into me. This was what I had been needing. No barriers, no holding back, just animalistic mating sex. Over and over and over. Rhett didn’t pull out or try to stop from cumming inside me either and it fueled us on till he was unable to keep going. For the time, I was sated, happily wrapped around my Alpha. 

Then Link got home. The mere presence of another Alpha, another one of MY Alphas, had me moaning and needing more already.

“Shit,” Link said as he came in to see Rhett passed out on the bed and me waking up from a small nap. Sleep and eating was not on the agenda as I looked up at Link, biting my lip as more pheromones were released. Just like Rhett, it didn’t take much before he was on the bed and on top of me. He was rougher though, getting a different position behind me to sink his cock into me deeper. Rhett groaned slightly as he woke up to Link pounding into me from behind, but just rolled over to face away to go back to sleep.

Just like the night before, it began to blend together. No matter what, one of the boys was knotting me or sleeping. It seemed the supplies were forgotten about as we stayed in bed long into the night. 

It wasn’t until the next day that things calmed down. I didn’t feel overwhelmingly hot and the need was almost completely gone. It was manageable enough that I was able to move around again. First things first was to open the windows to air out the house, then I changed the sheets as the boys took care of chores. I cleaned up what needed to be before showering, then worked on making a ton of food. None of us had eaten properly or drank water in the last few days so it was time to make enough food to last us a bit. Which happened to be breakfast burritos. Just a lot of eggs, bacon, sausage, and hashbrowns in tortillas. 

By the time the boys were back in and showered, even though it was early afternoon, we were all tired and did not have the energy for much else. Sex was the last thing on our mind and it seemed interacting more than knee bumps and head pats was also not happening. I didn’t mind. It meant we were all on the same, tired page. 

It wasn’t but a few days after that we finally talked about it. 

“I thought you said you were sterile, that you didn’t get heats,” Rhett said as we sat on the couch in the evening. 

“I haven’t. That was my first one ever,” I said, looking up at him from a book I was reading as Link rubbed my feet. 

“Maybe we should go see a doctor to find out if it’ll happen again. Maybe get heat suppressants so it doesn’t sneak up on us,” he said, his arm draped over Link’s shoulder as the dark hair Alpha leaned against the other. 

“I’m cool with that. Heats suck,” I said. 

“It wasn’t all bad,” Link said with a snicker.

“Next time you can do it then,” I said, raising a brow at him. “You can have uncontrollable urges to mate with your Alphas even though it’s really inconvenient, not to mention the pain, the hot flashes, the fact that it feels like you’re dying because you don’t sleep and you’re not sure what’s happening but someone’s fuckin’ ya.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Link said with a nod. I narrowed my eyes as I raised my foot to push it into his face, but he only responded with licking the bottom of my foot.

“Oh my god! You’re nasty!” I cried, pulling away to wipe my foot on the couch. “Nasty old men, the both of you.”

“What did I do?” Rhett said, turning to look at me.

“I don’t know, but you’ve been nasty in the past,” I said.

“That is something that I can’t deny,” he said with a nod. 

“So, do you think you’ll get pregnant?” Link asked, bringing the conversation back.

“I doubt it. Most of the time first heats don’t really yield much in the way of babies,” I said. “I mean, it would take a damn miracle for it to happen basically.”

“That’s true,” Link nodded. “But do you wanna have a baby with us?”

“I never planned on it, honestly. Mostly because I assumed I couldn’t,” I said with a shrug. “But if I get another heat. . . Well, I won’t say no to trying.”

**Author's Note:**

> I told you. Lots and lots of sex.


End file.
